An Orchid By Any Other name
by lifeeater
Summary: Romance and tragedy come to the wizarding world in true Shakespearean style. Main Characters: Harry, Ron, Draco, Dumbledore, and Draco's cousin. Who falls in love? Who ends up dead? Two endings: tragic and happily ever after.
1. Diagon Alley

An Orchid by Any Other Name

Chapter One- Diagon Alley

"Hey Harry- do you need new robes?" Ron asked. "I think we've got everything on the list."

"Nah- I got mine last week," said Harry. "Let's go visit your brothers."

"Yeah, all right."

It was hard for Harry to believe that tomorrow was the first day of his last year at Hogwarts. The last time he would be shopping here in Diagon Alley for his schoolbooks and supplies. A perfect summer day as it was, he could not think too much of his worries; luckily Ron wasn't bothering him to talk about it now. Everyone had been asking him what the matter was since he arrived at the Burrow two weeks ago. How could he explain? With seventh year beginning, life after Hogwarts was around the corner. It was hard to imagine living alone, but who did he have? All of his friends were pairing up and enjoying the freedoms that came with age, but Harry never found anyone. Besides, with the whole 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' thing, would he really _want_ to get involved with anybody? Would that be fair? Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about life after Hogwarts after all- Voldemort could kill him before term even ends. Somehow, that thought wasn't too comforting either.

Harry and Ron waked into 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheeses' to find Fred demonstrating shadow rings to a couple of third year boys. As he slipped on the ring, Fred did not disappear, but his body, clothes and all, turned charcoal gray and translucent, like a shadow. When he took it off, he popped back into full-color. "Just 20 sickles- they last a lifetime!"

After the boys paid for their rings and walked out of the shop beaming, Fred called to his twin. "Oy! George! Come upstairs- the guys are here."

"We have some excellent information for you, right George?" said Fred.

"Oh yeah," panted George, coming into the room.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

Well," said Fred, "we were in Knockturn Alley this morning, trying to find some grindylow hairs, when we saw this..." George produced a fancy invitation "in the window at Queen Mab's jewelry shop."

The invitation read:

End-of-Break Masked Ball

for Hogwarts students and recent alumni

The Silver Spoon

9 PM

Host: Draco Malfoy

"all" are invited

"The Silver Spoon? Where is that?" asked Harry.

"The far end of Knockturn alley. It's _their_ version of the leaky cauldron," George told him.

"Yeah, and it looks pretty posh, too." added Fred.

"Are you two gonna crash?" asked Ron.

"Sure, bro," said Fred. "Might hear something useful, to the Order, you know."

"Yeah, and we all may have a bit of fun too," George said.

"Masked ball? That's so old-fashioned. Convenient for us, though. I'm for it," agreed Harry.

"What about Mum?" asked Ron. "Will she let us stay out so late the night before term starts? I doubt it."

"Go home and pack your trunks. You can send them along with her and the girls. Crash here if you want and Apparate to the train station in the morning. What can she say? You're both of age."

"But what do we wear?" asked Harry.

"We've got that covered. Headless hat or Faceless mask?" George pointed to a display of masks and hats. Some were beautiful, some funny, and some scary. "This one would match your new dress robes, Harry." It was a mardi-gras type peacock feather mask. Sure enough, it would look excellent with the dress robes he had picked out with George the week before. They were kelly green and fastened with jade buttons off to one shoulder. He also had bought a midnight blue velvet cloak. Seventh years were expected to dress well for the Graduation ball. He took the mask, put it on, and looked in the mirror; his head vanished, but you could see his eyes inside the mask.

"This is cool!" said Harry.

"And for you little bro," said Fred as he held out a gray silk top hat. "You can wear it with those gray robes Bill gave you for your birthday."

"And you can borrow my plum cloak. The ladies will be all over you," offered George.

"What about you two?" asked Ron.

"We don't want all the lovely ladies to distract us from getting information," said Fred.

"So we will have to disguise our astounding good looks with these." George put on a frighteningly realistic vampire mask. Fred donned a similarly convincing merman mask.

"With black cloaks, we're good to go," Fred said.

"Meet us back here at a quarter of nine and bring your dress robes with you. I don't think the girls should come- if we got found out, it could be a really bad situation for them," George warned.

"It's probably better if we don't even tell them then," Harry said.

"Let's go then, Harry, it's almost dinnertime now," said Ron. "Can we use your fire?"

"Certainly." Fred handed them the floo powder.


	2. At the Sign of the Silver Spoon

Chapter 2- at the sign of the silver spoon

As Harry packed his trunk, he could hear Mrs. Weasley telling Ron, "If you two miss the train it's on your own heads! You are of age, so do as you like, but don't say I didn't warn you! You have a big day tomorrow!"

"Ron, where are you going? You just got back!" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, Fred and George just wanted us to stay over there tonight, you know, hang out before we have to go back to school," Ron lied.

"How are you getting to the train?"

"Apparating."

"And we have to take your stuff? That hardly sounds fair." Hermione was always a little bitter about Apparating, as she wasn't 17 yet and hated to be bested by Harry and Ron on anything.

"Come upstairs while I pack up my trunk."

"Hi," said Harry as Ron and Hermione came in. Hermione noticed that Harry was putting his invisibility cloak and dress robes into his backpack.

"What are you taking those for? I thought you are just going to the twins' place."

"Oh! Well, we just-" Harry stammered.

"Harry!" called Mrs. Weasley. Relieved, Harry ran downstairs. "Here, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Harry some assorted stuff that he had forgotten around the house.

"Thanks," he said as he took his broom polish, washed socks, and extra jacket back upstairs to put away.

"Come on, Hermione, we can make up for lost time on the train tomorrow," Harry heard from Ron's room.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked playfully.

"I'll show you."

Judging by the silence that followed, Harry thought it wise to re-route and go get Hegwig from Ginny's room instead. She preferred to stay with the girls because Pig was annoying her in Ron's room. Harry talked loudly to Hedwig as he approached Ron's room again, to let them know he was coming.

Harry and Ron grabbed their trunks and took them downstairs, grabbed their brooms and backpacks, and Apparated to the twins' place after saying good bye to the family.

Fred and George were waiting for them, dressed and masked, in their loft apartment above the shop. "Come on, it's 9:00 already. Get dressed and let's go," Fred told Harry and Ron. Minutes later, totally unrecognizable, they left the shop and mounted their brooms.

Diagon Alley was pretty much deserted at night, so they flew through the streets easily. Knockturn Alley, on the contrary, was teeming. Apparently, many of its shoppers prefer not to go out until twilight. Dismounting, they walked on to The Silver Spoon, an imposing stone structure, covered all over in ivy with patina-green copper roof and awnings. They entered silently under a large banner, which read 'Welcome Masqueraders', through an arched tunnel, and found that the building was actually O-shaped, encircling an open-air courtyard. The rooms at the inn had balconies facing into the courtyard; each was emblazoned with the coat-of- arms of some old wizarding family.

All around the enclosure were placed long tables, and at one end, on a raised platform, sat an especially grand table, at which was seated Draco Malfoy. Even with a white satin eyemask, he was unmistakable. Harry was grateful for his faceless mask- with his hood raised, he felt confidant that no one could recognize him. He looked at Ron, who looked extra-mysterious with double-breasted robes of dark gray suiting and the Satin top hat atop his invisible head. "Just make sure that hat stays on," said Harry.

Fred and George seated themselves at a table near Malfoy's end and Harry noticed them inserting certain flesh-colored strings into their ears. The manager stepped up on a dais, tapped his throat with his wand, muttered '_Sonorous_', and said, "My dear respectable witches and wizards, in the preservation of great tradition, please assemble for a spider's waltz. Ladies form one circle, facing inwards, and gentlemen surround them, facing outward. When the music starts, the circles should rotate, everyone to his or her left. When the music stops, turn around and face your partner for a dance."

Harry and Ron joined the throng, not wanting to stick out. They did as instructed, and when the music stopped, they turned. Harry was looking into the eyes of his true love. She was blushing, as he must have been. _Thank god for the faceless mask_ he thought. They took each other's hands and felt the electricity of lovers' first touch, and they danced together as though their feet had wings, without any of the nervousness or self-consciousness Harry had felt at the Yule ball. In fact, they were wholly unaware of everything save each other's eyes. His green, hers gray. After a time, finding themselves as close together as the pages of a closed book, Harry spoke. "I don't think I know who you are."

"Of course you don't, but yet I feel I know you."

"Yes."

"I can't see your lips, but I think I want to kiss them."

"Well, I can see yours, and I'm sure I want to kiss them, but I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out that I'm only dreaming."

"Try it and see."

Harry kissed her tenderly, as if she were made of spun sugar. His hands felt the many-shaded layers of gauzy white and purple silk that covered her, bound over her abdomen with gold cords in an ancient Grecian style. He kissed her more determinedly, open mouthed, and felt her hair, softer even than the silk gown, an intricate creation of braids and silken ribbons; thick, wavy, and deep reddish brown. His passion increased. Still revolving about the dance floor, his hands hungrily paced her back and sides. _Who is this? I'm in love. Am I going crazy?_

Pulling back somewhat, he looked into her eyes again. A party mask of purple feathers surrounded them. As she stared back into his eyes, she reached her hand into the velvet hood of his cloak, touched his invisible face, and caressed his hair. As her fingers swept over his forehead, they lingered upon his telltale scar and her face showed surprise, then she smiled knowingly and kissed him again. The music stopped, and while the other partygoers reassembled the spider's waltz circles, Harry led his love off the dance floor, eager to speak with her more.

"What's your na-"

He was interrupted by a load commotion over at Draco's table. Draco and the twins were shouting at each other. "I... I think I have to leave now," he said abruptly.

"But," holding him around the waist, she whispered, "promise me I'll see you again."

"I promise, although I don't know how to find you," he said, then ran to catch up with his friends. He looked back at her quickly before going out into the night.

The four boys grabbed their brooms and did not speak until they were back in Diagon Alley.

"What happened?" Harry asked them as they neared the shop.

"Malfoy recognized our voices, and challenged us. We put on great Cockney accents and almost wriggled out of it, but then Ron came over to see what was up, tripped, and knocked his hat off," Fred answered.

"And what about _you_ Harry? I saw you all over that girl in the purple. Who is she?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but I'm madly in love with her," Harry said seriously.

Fred and George laughed boisterously. "You just met her!" said George. "I mean, actually you didn't even meet her! Anyway, bad news, Harry, we know who she is."

"Really?"

"George and I heard Malfoy telling Pansy Parkinson," Fred explained. "Her name's Orchid Malfoy- dear Lucius's only niece."

"She lives in the States; going to Hogwarts this year. Something about her dad disagreeing with the wizarding school over there."

"Whoa. Nice try Harry- wait till she finds out who _she_ was kissing!" roared Ron.

Harry didn't say anything.


	3. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 3- Malfoy Manor

Orchid asked her cousin, "Who were those guys who left? Why were they fighting with you?"

"It was Fred and George Weasley, and their brother Ron. Just some no-good buffoons trying to crash the party," Draco responded.

"Why weren't they invited? Are they Muggle-born?"

"No, they're pure-blood, if you can believe it. Just as bad as Mudbloods though, if you ask me."

"Who was the other one with them?"

"I didn't see anybody else. If there was though, it must have been Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Of course. 'The Boy Who Lived' is best friends with the damn bloodtraitors. Anyway, he's a half-blood himself."

"I know."

"What, Are you part of his fan club too?"

"No- I mean, I just heard about him back home."

"Whatever. Don't worry about it. So, are you ready to go home? I'll show you how to use the floo, since you can't Apparate."

"Sure."

Orchid couldn't sleep that night. Remembering Harry's eyes, his kiss. She pretended to be sleeping when the house-elf came to check on her. Will she ever see him again? Sure, at school, but what will happen when he finds out who she is? What will happen when her family finds out who she loves? As she lay awake, she thought she heard something out the open window. Then louder, "Orchid."

She ran to the window and looked out. It was Harry. "Just a minute," she gasped, as she grabbed her robe and went out.

Harry was hovering on his broomstick at the railing of her balcony. He still had on the velvet cloak, but without the mask, his face was now visible. "Orchid; I promised you you'd see me again. Are you surprised?"

"No- well, yes; I didn't think you'd come _here_."

"I can't sleep, I can't think, all I want is to be with you. I couldn't keep away"

"I feel the same way; but Harry, this is dangerous, for both of us."

"What is danger? Without you, I'll die for sure. What could be more dangerous?" He flew over the balcony and dismounted, sitting beside her on the railing, She stroked his face.

"I knew it was you when I felt this, even though I couldn't see you," she said, running her finger along his scar.

"And you are even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be without your mask on." He touched her milky skin, tracing her collarbone slowly. She did look like a lot like Malfoy, with her gray eyes, fair complexion, and fine features; in fact, all but her dark hair. He kissed her neck softly, and as he did so he saw her chest rise and fall inside her lacy chemise as her breathing quickened. Their fingers intertwined, and with closed eyes, they explored each other's faces, necks, and ears with their lips.

She led him off the railing and to a chaise on side of the balcony. Harry's heart was beating in his throat. Holding her hand in both of his, he brought it to his chest, saying, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"No, we shouldn't, but what are we doing? _It's_ happening to _us_."

"What is happening?"

"Love." Now she brought _his_ hand to _her_ chest, and as it fell on her firm breast, he lost control. He pulled her roughly into him and kissed her passionately, open-mouthed, groping madly over every inch of her as she fell back onto the chaise. Time stopped for them, lost in the wonder of youth and love.

"Miss Orchid..." called a house-elf from inside her room. "Why is you out of bed? The train leaves early, milady."

"Oh, I... I was just coming in... just looking at the stars."

"Come now then, and I'll tuck you in."

"No, you go on, I'll be in." she called.

Harry whispered in her ear, " I love you, Orchid. Meet me on the train tomorrow, last compartment."

"I love you, Harry, and I will." Kissing him good-bye, she hurried inside.

Harry flew back to London in a daze, sneaked back into Weasley's Wizarding Wheeses, and lay down on the couch, exhausted. They never knew he had gone.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4- Hogwarts Express

Harry and Ron managed to make it to platform 9 ¾ in time, and were now rumbling along the track with all the other young witches and wizards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Ron, Hermione, and Ginny settled into a compartment near the front of the train, Harry stowed his trunk and Hedwig's cage in with them, saying, "I think I'll just go see where Neville is; be back."

They did not seem to mind at all; Ginny was searching her trunk for her deck of exploding snap cards, and Ron and Hermione were arguing over exactly how long the train trip usually was. As it turned out, Harry hadn't really been lying. Neville was in the last compartment all by himself, trying to fix the lid of his trunk with his wand. Harry joined him. "Hey Neville! What are you doing way back here?"

"Oh, well I didn't see you guys, so I just found an empty one to sit in 'till I get this fixed," Neville replied, pointing to his trunk.

"Do you want help? Here, I'll hold it straight while you charm it," Harry offered, forcing Neville's trunk lid straight. Neville took aim.

"_Reparo,_" he said. Just then, Orchid came in.

"Harry..."

Harry looked up. His cheeks flushed as he said to Neville, "Um...Neville, this is Orchid- she's going to be at Hogwarts this year- she's from the States."

"Hi." said Neville.

"Hi."

"Well, you know, Neville, " Harry stammered, "I was supposed to meet Orchid here, and I told Ron and them that I'd find you; they're in the front of the train."

"Okay." Neville took Harry's meaning. "I'll just tell them you're tied up or something. See you later." Neville took his trunk and grinned at Harry as he closed the glass compartment door behind him.

"Orchid!" Harry took her hands in his. "You're real- I was still afraid that last night was just a dream!" He kissed her lips quickly.

"Be careful, Harry, anyone could be looking!"

"Who cares? What can anybody do?"

"I'm afraid that if my cousin finds out, he'll tell my parents, and I know them, Harry, they'll bring me right home. They'd never approve."

"Why? Because I'm half-blood?

"That too, but _no_ Harry, because you're _you_."

"How do they know about me over in the states?"

"Everyone knows about you- besides, my dad's British, you know, and you can guess what he's like, seeing how his brother Lucius is."

"Is he a Death Eater too?"

"Voldemort sent him to the states the year before he fell from power, to recruit over there."

"You said 'Voldemort'!" Harry blurted. At this, a few kids in the aisle turned and stared.

"Keep it down, Harry..."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his backpack and put it on, which helped Orchid feel less nervous. They sat down and talked about everything. Orchid told Harry how her mother was from the oldest pure-blood family in the States, how she was expected to agree with their ideology, how they reacted when they found out her best friend was Muggle born, and sent her here to prevent her school teachers and friends from "polluting" her any more with their dangerous ideas. "The last thing they'd want would be for me to come here and fall in love with _you," _she said.

"About that," he said, moving closer, "I need to tell you something. Do you know about the prophecy?"

"No."

"It was prophesied that either I'll kill Voldemort or he will kill me. There is no other way. I don't know if it's so smart for you to fall in love with me. I'm, like, a marked man or something."

"Harry, you don't understand... I can't help it. I loved you the minute I saw you- saw your eyes, I mean. She lowered her head.

"No- I do understand, Orchid, really." Harry lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I'll take care of you, no matter what." He kissed her again. If anyone had been looking, they would have thought Orchid was crazy, kissing thin air.

"I trust you and I'm not afraid," she said. "Where can we go though? I have two years of school left."

"...Orchid... will you marry me?"

"Yes, Harry- yes; but can we?"

"I don't know, but if we were married, then they couldn't take you away from me, could they?"

"I guess they couldn't," she said. "How can we find out?

"I'll ask Professor Dumbledore tomorrow." He leaned in to kiss her again when the door slid open and Draco looked in.

"Orchid, I was looking for you. I want you to meet some friends of mine who couldn't make it last night." Draco started to come in with Crabbe, Goyle, and a couple of Slytherin girls Harry did not recognize.

Orchid jumped up, saying, "No, lets go somewhere else- the sun is too bright in here- It's giving me a headache."

After they left, Harry slipped off his cloak and made his way back to the front of the train. As usual, Ron and Hermione were bickering when he got to their compartment. "I'm not backing down, Hermione, and that's it! After what he called you? No way!"

"But Ron, term hasn't even started yet, and I don't care what _he_ calls me! Don't get yourself into trouble the first day back for _him_!"

"What's going on?" asked Harry, sitting down.

"Draco challenged Ron to a duel tomorrow after dinner because of that party thing last night. _And_ he called Hermione a Mudblood," Ginny explained.

"What! That jerk!" Harry exclaimed. "...But Ron, Hermione's right. I wish we didn't have to fight anymore- after all, if we _tried_ to work toget-"

"Oh, come off it Harry!" Ron interrupted, " He's been pissing on me for 6 years now, and I'm done taking it! Just 'cause you're all lovey-dovey with the Malfoys now, don't try telling me not to fight this moron!"

"Harry's lovey-dovey with the Malfoys? Since when?" asked Hermione.

"Since he met Draco's cousin, _Orchid_, right Harry?" Ron said.

"_Draco's cousin_?" Neville raised his eyebrows.


	5. Amoro Exclusiva Fideli

Chapter 5- Amoro exclusiva fideli

Luckily, everyone was too busy discussing Ron and Draco's duel to bother Harry much about Orchid. He wasn't in a mood to talk with anybody. How could they understand? Who believed in love at first sight anymore? Harry knew it was crazy to propose marriage to a 16-year-old girl he'd only met the night before, and even crazier that she accepted, but then, he'd done and seen lots of _crazy_ things before, and this felt absolutely different. It was right, and sane, and inevasible. He hardly ate at the start-of-term feast, nodding occasionally as his friends talked, not really listening.

Orchid was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Harry caught her eye as she took her place at the table. She smiled, blushing, until she was distracted by her new housemates' congratulations and introductions.

That night Harry got little sleep. He lay awake for a long time, fanaticizing in a romantic way about himself and Orchid, walking together in the snow, playing with their kids, visiting the Dursleys. He dwelt sometimes on their bedroom, and thought of all the sorts of things he knew might go on there. When he did get to sleep, he had a disturbing dream. He was running through the corridors when he fell of the second floor landing into the entrance hall. When he landed, he was not in Hogwarts anymore, but at 12 Grimmauld Place, and a dementor was looking in at him through the window. He woke up with a start, and saw that Ron was already dressing.

"Come on, Harry. You'll miss breakfast!"

Managing to keep to himself mostly, Harry went to all his classes, always thinking of Orchid and hoping to see her in the halls. At lunch, he passed her a note that said: "_Going to see Dumbledore before dinner. I will send you word as soon as I know anything."_

After Harry's last class, Transfiguration, he easily separated from his friends who were talking and arguing about the impending duel on their way to the common room. He made his way directly to Dumbledore's office and reached the entrance, jogging, just as the Headmaster was going up himself.

"Hello, Harry. What's going on? You seem in a rush, but it's 30 minutes to suppertime."

"Actually, Professor, I need to ask you about something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Maybe I could come up to your office?"

Harry explained his and Orchid's situation, and their desire to marry. Dumbledore seemed to understand, and did not tell Harry that he was being foolish, like Harry had expected.

"I believe Miss Malfoy is 16 now, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"It is against ministry law to marry a minor without his or her parents' consent, which you are most unlikely to get." Harry's heart fell. "There is another way, however, though it has not been done for some time."

"What is that, Professor?

"_Amoro Exclusiva Fideli. _The heart-binding charm. I have never seen the charm performed, myself, as it has not been popular in this country for about two hundred years, mostly because of the stringent requirements placed on the bride and groom."

"What are those requirements?"

"Both must be virgins, ready to give up all chance of future love, even if the spouse should die young, and they must be absolutely sincere and selfless in mutual love. Otherwise, the charm does not work, which could lead to some embarrassment at the wedding ceremony, as you could imagine. The thing is, Harry, true love almost never happens anymore. If you do have it, I will help you however I can."

"I need to marry Orchid, professor, however difficult it is."

"Go and get Professor Flitwick, Harry, and ask him to come here. I will call for Miss Malfoy,"

"Yes, sir."

When the four of them were assembled in Dumbledore's office together, Professor Dumbledore said, "Professor; Miss Malfoy; Harry and I have been discussing the _Amoro Exclusiva Fideli_ charm. Orchid, have you heard of this?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Flitwick, perhaps you could explain the charm to our young couple here."

Professor Flitwick looked questioningly at Dumbledore, and then began, "This is the marriage charm, used in old times to bind the hearts and lives of two lovers. It is considered risky, as the participants are literally _bound_ to each other in life and death, forfeiting their right to love again, even should the spouse die or leave. It is a magically binding contract, superceding all legal or civil agreements. Nobody is interested in trying it much these days, and those who do almost never succeed, as both parties must be virgins, and besides that, they must both be truly surrendered to each other in true love. If its execution is successful, immense mystical protection is given to the lovers, and they receive great strength from the charm, which helps to carry them through the difficulties of married life."

"And how is the charm performed, professor?" asked Harry.

"Am I right to assume these young people intend to perform this charm, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"And they have your blessings to do so?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall teach them. Harry, Miss Malfoy, you will need some type of fruit or sweet."

"How about lemon drops?" asked Dumbledore.

"That will be fine- give one to each of them. Now, face each other, hands in front of you, and press your palms to your partner's, with a lemon drop between each pair of your palms. Good. By executing this charm, you are vowing your unadulterated love to one another for the rest of your lives. You are the sole property of one another, and lose all freedoms to love again. You attest to your virgin purity and renounce all connection to those who disapprove of this marriage. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry and Orchid said together.

"We need six witnesses, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore spoke to the assembled past headmasters and headmistress who were watching intently from their portraits. "Will you be witnesses to this union?"

"Certainly! Yes!" they chimed.

"Then all you have to do is repeat the incantation three times together. _Amoro exclusiva fideli._"

Harry and Orchid looked into one another's eyes and chanted together: "_Amoro exclusiva fideli. Amoro exclusiva fideli. Amoro exclusiva fideli."_ As they intoned the incantation the third time, white light began to spread around them, first coming from their hands, then splitting into many colors, encircling the bride and groom in an aura of light. They kissed while heat of the light warmed them as if they were in the sunshine.

The light faded, and everyone was smiling, astounded. Dumbledore had tears in his eyes. He said under his breath, "You two have the gift of true love- you are more fortunate than most people, and I know you will make each other very happy."

Professor Flitwick instructed them, "Take the lemon drops and keep them. After you consummate your vows, you must feed them each to the other. Only then is the charm completed. Don't forget."

Harry opened his mouth to ask, _What does 'consummate our vows' mean_?, but Orchid said, "Yes, Professor." so he closed it.

Dumbledore said, "Then Harry, I give you my permission to escort Mrs. Potter to the room of requirement this evening. I will send word to your heads of houses not to expect you in the dormitories." This suggestion informed Harry as to the meaning of 'consummating'. Professor Dumbledore hugged Harry, just like a father would. He kissed Orchid's hand and bade them to go.

"Orchid, can we meet back here in one hour? I have to see Ron and try to stop this crazy duel. I want to tell him and my friends the good news, too."

"Okay, Harry. I'll go and get some things from my dormitory. I hope you are able to do something. Draco's my cousin, but I know he is cruel. I don't want your friend to get hurt."

They parted with difficulty, hearts filled with hope.


	6. The Duel

Chapter 6- The duel

Harry skipped down the steps, feeling intoxicated. Everyone and everyplace seemed beautiful and new, and he knew he could make everything work out between Draco and Ron too. As he approached the second floor landing above the entrance hall, he heard Ron shrieking, obviously hurt. He broke into a run, anxiety suddenly seizing him. Did the duel already happen? Why is Ron up here if they were meeting at the lake? As Harry left the corridor and turned the corner, he could see Ron on the floor, curled up against the back wall, twitching.

"Ron! What happened? Where is Draco?"

Ron didn't answer. "I'm over here Potter. Came to see the action? I wondered why you didn't show up sooner. Maybe you could have saved him." Draco pointed his wand at Ron. "Again, shall we Weasley? Crucio."

As Ron screamed again, Harry pointed his wand at Draco. "Expelliarmus!" Draco dodged the spell, but he had to lower his wand and Ron became quiet again. As Harry ran towards Draco, Draco turned to him, wand in hand.

"Impedimenta!" Harry flew back against the wall. Scrambling back to his feet, he saw Draco preparing to curse Ron again.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Harry, heart full of rage, and when the jet of red light from Harry's wand met Draco's chest, it didn't just stun him, but hurled him backwards with its force, right over the railing and down to the entrance hall below.

"NOOOOOO!"

Harry heard a revolting CRACK as Draco's body connected with the marble floor. A crowd assembled around Draco, and Harry, looking down, saw a pool of blood forming under his head. His eyes staring blankly ahead, Draco was still. His left sleeve was pulled up, revealing a red scar on his inner forearm portraying a skull with a snake coming out of its open mouth.

Harry ran back to Ron, rolling him over. "Ron! We have to get out of here!" Ron was alive and conscious, but he didn't turn to look at Harry, or even make any sign that he had heard him. "RON!... COME ON... RON!" Ron was catatonic. I need help! Where is everyone? Why didn't they stay with him? Harry looked around wildly and saw Dumbledore striding over to him and Ron.

"Go to my office, Harry; the password is 'gingersnap'. I will meet you there as soon as I can. Run." Professor Dumbledore looked worried, and Harry did as he was told. He saw Hermione, Ginny, and Neville running up the stairs as he entered the stairwell opposite.

Harry ran through the halls, weaving between groups of students as they made their ways to their common rooms from the great hall. He had almost reached the stone gargoyle that guards the headmaster's office when he heard Orchid calling him from behind. She was running too, and tears were in her eyes. By now, some kids were stopping to watch them with curiosity. They clearly had not heard about Draco yet.

"Harry!"

"Come on, Orchid; in here," said Harry. "Gingersnap."

Students stared as the gargoyle sprung aside and they went upstairs. "Orchid- I don't know what happened- I just wanted to stop him-"

She interrupted him. "I know, Harry. I saw Draco and Ron, and Professor Dumbledore told me to find you. What's going to happen now?"

"Well, I'm a murderer, Orchid! I killed your cousin! They're probably going to throw me in Azkaban. ...I'm so sorry. Now your life is ruined too."

"Harry, have hope. Everyone knows you were just defending your friend, and, I mean, Draco was using an unforgivable curse on him. You only used a stunning spell; it's not your fault he fell. There were witnesses. They all saw the dark mark on his arm too; the Ministry will have to believe you." She embraced him. "Anyway, we're bound now... even if that means we have to live in exile, I'll be happy with you. I love you."

"I love you too. I knew you'd understand." Harry kissed her as tears streamed down his cheeks. He held her silently and they wept together. It was not until some fifteen minutes later that Dumbledore came in.

"We have little time to talk, so listen now. Harry, you'll have to leave Hogwarts in the morning, go into hiding at least until I can make sure the ministry will protect you legally. Yet, it is not the law you have to be frightened of... it's the Death Eaters. Voldemort is known for richly rewarding a Death Eater who avenges the death of a comrade. Of course, they wanted to kill you anyway, but now their anger and ambition will be even greater. You can go to Grimmauld place; it is empty since we moved headquarters. I'm afraid it would be unwise to send you along just yet, Orchid. I will think of a plan, and send word to both of you as soon as it is safe. If all goes well, you can be back here in a matter of days. On the other hand, you should both be prepared for the worst. Do you need to ask me anything?

"Ron, Professor, is he going too be okay?"

"No, I'm afraid there is only a very slight chance of recovery. He has already been moved to St. Mungo's." Harry could not help but cry aloud again. He felt like vomiting. Dumbledore dried his eyes too.

"I have to go inform Mrs. Malfoy. Please- do not stay in here too long; I am sure I will be back soon with the minister and others. I will send you an owl tomorrow to Grimmauld place. Be careful."

Orchid waited while Harry got himself together. She held his hand and smoothed his hair. When Harry thought of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ron's brothers and Ginny, and he had to fight back the tears repeatedly. Finally, he stood up and held Orchid around the waist. "When you are with me, I can't help but have hope. Without my love for you, what would I have? You are such a precious gift. I don't even deserve you."

"Shhhh... You're my true love and my treasure! You won my heart, Harry, and now I'll be with you always. ....Let's go- Dumbledore's right; you aren't safe here now."

Harry led her to the seventh floor, walking quickly and quietly. Luckily, all the students had been sent to their dormitories and the corridors were completely empty. "So, what is this Room of Requirement, anyway?" Orchid asked. Harry explained as they made their way up the stairs.


	7. The Room of Requirement

Chapter 7- The Room of Requirement

When Harry and Orchid reached the top of the last staircase, he gestured to a blank stretch of wall and said, "Here we are. We are going to walk past this spot three times, concentrating hard on what we want."

Hand in hand, the newlyweds paced the corridor. We need to be together... somewhere no one can find us... we need a safe place for the night... we have to fulfill the charm...

The third time they passed, Orchid gasped as a large door appeared from nowhere on the wall. She reached out, turned the knob, and found inside a room appointed like an expensive honeymoon suite. "Wow," said Harry nervously. "The room really outdid itself this time."

Orchid went over to a vanity table where were placed all types of perfumes and powders, Beside it was a tall folding screen, on which hung with a number of hangers with tasteful lingerie. She chose a long gown of red silk, and disappeared behind the screen. Harry sat on the large canopied bed, feeling shy despite the heat rising to his navel. He decided it would be easier to undress now, while she wasn't looking, and though only some candles on the vanity lighted the room, he felt bashful. Looking around, he spotted a robe that looked as if it perfectly matched the gown Orchid had chosen. He slipped into it just as she emerged from the partition. She had let her hair down, and looked more like the Greek goddess from the ball than the beautiful schoolgirl he had just married in her uniform. She beckoned him with her finger, and they both blushed as he drew near. She picked up a small bottle of sandal oil and smeared a bit onto his neck, and he did the same to her with sweet jasmine.

He drew her by the hand to the foot of the bed, and, sitting down, pulled her atop himself. He was amazed to see that she seemed just as excited as he was, and didn't say 'no' as he felt along her bare back and silk covered ass and legs. She whimpered appreciatively as he kissed and nibbled her ears and her neck, which was encircled with a red ribbon. He could feel her nipples becoming harder as he caressed her breasts through the thin fabric of the gown. He was hers, and she was his, and his fear and sadness left him as his wife kissed him and touched him too... his wife.

In time, they found themselves between the creamy satin sheets, and the candlelight laid lacey shadows on them as it filtered through the bed hangings. Eyes closed in impassioned kisses, he continued to explore her with his hands, like a blind man. He slipped his hand up between her gown and her leg, and almost accidentally came to the dense hair of her pubis. She's not wearing anything underneath! Like electricity, excitement surged through him, and his head became dizzy with anticipation. Taking his lead, she pulled open his robe and grabbed his penis tightly with her soft hand.

Everything that happened after that was practically beyond their control. They enjoyed one another with the excitement of two virgins and the patience of old lovers. Exhausted, Harry collapsed onto his pillow, and she slipped his lemon drop into his mouth. "I forgot about those," he said. He reached for his robes, fished his lemon drop out of the pocket, and placed it in her open mouth. They fell asleep naked, sucking on the lemon drops, as he held her body tightly from behind. Harry did not need to dream that night.


	8. Into Hiding

Chapter 8- into hiding

Harry woke up and found himself pressed against a beautiful naked girl. Before he could recall the tragic and wonderful events that got him there, he became aware of a growing erection pressing against her soft body, and a lusty heat rising into his chest. Orchid must have noticed it too, because she turned to him, smiling, and rolled him onto his back without speaking. She ducked under the covers, and Harry cried aloud as she took him in her mouth. He lay there helplessly, enraptured in pleasure.

After a several minutes, Orchid returned to her place on the pillow. "You are amazing," whispered Harry. He was totally awake now, and he knew it was probably morning too, despite the darkness in the windowless bridal chamber. He kept holding her, although he knew his time was up. "Orchid, do you know what time it is?"

"No, but I know it isn't time for you to go yet." Harry sat up and looked around for a clock, and when he turned back to the vanity, he saw a brass clock there that had not been there the night before. 8 o'clock. What was more, a window had appeared on the wall, and morning sunlight streamed in, casting a shaft onto the bed where they still lay naked.

"Orchid, please don't worry. Dumbledore knows what is best. We'll be back together soon."

"I'm just afraid... well, so many things could go wrong."

"But they won't, Orchid, not for us. How can anything get in the way of true love?" He kissed her forehead and started to get dressed. She dressed too, and then sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"How are you getting to London?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. If I could just get to my dorm I could use my invisibility cloak and broom. I'd fly to Hogsmeade, I guess, or as far as I want, then Apparate to Grimmauld place. Maybe-"

"Harry- look!" said Orchid in awe. Harry's trunk was now beside the door. He walked over and opened it.

"This room is something else! It must have transported my stuff here from Gryfinndor tower."

Harry slipped on his cloak and disappeared from Orchid's view. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Harry's firebolt floated to the window and then disappeared under the cloak too. The window opened and Harry called to her. "Can I have one last kiss before I go?"

Orchid ran to the window and he squeezed her tightly, kissing her hair. "Don't let anyone know about us, Orchid, or the Death Eaters will be after you," Harry warned. "Please be careful. Wait for me." With a quick kiss goodbye, he sailed out the open window.

Orchid made her way downstairs, her eyes red and puffy from crying. _They'll all think I'm crying over Draco,_ she thought. Sure enough, her Aunt Narcissa was waiting for her at the entrance to Ravenclaw common room, and embraced her, crying. As they walked to the Hospital wing where Draco was laid, Narcissa said, "Your parents sent me an owl. They want you to go back to the States right away- it's too dangerous here for us now. Besides, you have been invited to a party at the Whites'. Evan is celebrating his initiation into our cause. They really want you to be there; they have been thinking of Evan for you since you were small. The Whites are an excellent family, you know. Anyway..." she fell into sobs again as they reached the hospital wing, and Orchid was spared from answering. _I have to see Dumbledore! _she thought, panicking. _How can I refuse to go home without telling them about Harry?_


	9. The Draught of Sleeping Death

Chapter 9- The potion of sleeping death

Orchid tried to stay calm as she followed her aunt to the side of Draco's bed. "We are bringing him home tonight. We- we will have a private ceremony at the manor- I- " Narcissa choked and sobbed, and Orchid placed a hand of her shoulder, though she felt like recoiling. "You must be tired, dear. Why don't you go and rest. Pack up your things and be ready to come home with... us... in the afternoon."

Orchid left. She was trying to figure out how to get to Dumbledore's office, but it was too confusing. She saw Neville, the only student around that she recognized, and asked him for help. Neville led her up the stairs. "Do you know where Harry is?" he asked her on the way.

"Yes," she whispered, "but no one is supposed to know that, Neville."

"I can keep a secret."

"Dumbledore married Harry and I yesterday,"

"What?"

"Yes, and after what happened, well... Dumbledore is trying to help us. Harry is at Grimmauld Place."

"If you need anything else, I'm here. Luna and Ginny too... if you need us," said Neville as they stopped in front of the gargoyle.

Orchid muttered the password, ascended the spiral staircase, and knocked on the Headmaster's door. The door swung inward and she saw that he was inside.

"Mrs. Potter," he said, standing up, "Harry has gone?"

"Yes, sir, and-"

"And the charm is completed?"

She blushed. "Yes, sir, and-"

"Good. You have seen your aunt? She is here."

"Yes, sir, that's the problem. My aunt said that my parents want me to go back to the States after the funeral, and I don't know how I can refuse without telling them about Harry."

"I suspected this might happen. They cannot take you against your will; the charm is too powerful. However, for the time being, we have to protect you. If your marriage to Harry is known, the Death Eaters will surely use you as bait to get to him. If you can trust me, I have another plan, one that is not without its dangers."

"I just want to be with Harry... can't I go to Grimmauld Place too?"

"You could, but your family would search for you, and while Grimmauld Place is very well hidden, I would rather not take the risk. I want you to fake your own death, and then join Harry in exile when the time is right."

"How can I fa-"

"There is a potion, the draught of sleeping death. It works immediately and gives the appearance of death. Even breathing stops. The soul does not leave the body, however, and when the effects wear off, some 12 hours later, you simply wake up as if from a good night's sleep."

"It won't kill me?"

"No."

"When can I do it?"

"You are as brave as your husband. I have to get the bottle from the Potions Master's storeroom. You can use it as soon as you can. I will send word to Harry about our plan. When you wake, if you are alone, you can use the nearest fire place to reach Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Have you used the Floo Network before?"

"Once."

"Well, we have no other choice. Take this pouch of floo powder, go to your dormitory, and wait. I will send a house-elf to you with the potion."

Less than 30 minutes later, Orchid was startled by a small voice behind her. "Are you Mrs. Harry Potter?"

"Shhh. Yes, I am. What is your name?"

"I am Dobby, Missus, and I am so pleased to meet you. Professor Dumbledore asked me if I could do a favor for Harry Potter's wife, and Dobby said Harry Potter is married, Sir? He told me yes, and what a lovely girl you are too. Dobby says 'Of course Sir, anything for Harry Potter, Sir.' You must be a very special witch to be Harry Potter's wife. Dobby is very, very, pleased to help you in any way Dobby can, Missus. Dobby is very, very, fond of Harry Potter, and very grateful to him."

"How do you know Harry?"

"It was Mr. Harry Potter who set Dobby free, yes! Now Dobby is a free elf- no more serving bad mean masters who are bad dark wizards, no Missus! Now Dobby works for Professor Dumbledore and he is much, much more happy now."

"Dobby, did you work for the Malfoys?"

"Yes, Dobby did! Do you know the Malfoys, Missus?"

"Yes, and I think I remember you now. I am a Malfoy, or at least I was until yesterday. Harry set me free too. I am Lucius's brother's daughter."

"Well, you and Dobby have something in common then, don't we? Please let Dobby know if he can help you. It would be my pleasure, actually it would be an honor if I could help you and Harry Potter in any way at all, Missus."

"Don't you have something for me, then, Dobby?"

"Oh! Yes, of course! Dobby was getting to that Missus. Professor Dumbledore sends you this and he says 'drink it all, and go straight to bed.' Missus is not ill, is she?"

"Well, Dobby, I hope everything will be ok after I take this. Thank you very much."

When Dobby left, Orchid wasted no time. She showered, put on fresh robes, and put her wand and her floo powder into an inside pocket. She drank the potion, which was actually quite pleasant, and laid herself down on her bed. Her eyelids quickly became heavy, and she saw that it was 10 o'clock just as they closed.


	10. Finale in Three Parts

Chapter 10- part two, version one- Moon-crossed lovers

As Orchid and Draco were moved from Hogwarts to Malfoy Manor, Harry sat waiting for professor Lupin. He, like Lupin, didn't know that the _tithi_1 was changing just then. The now full moon was transforming Moony into a wolf. He had taken the potion, so he was safe, but he had to hide in an alley for the night, and was unable to deliver Dumbledore's instructions.

Harry heard a knocking on the window. He jumped up, sure that it was Lupin, but instead he saw a large barn owl. He opened the window and the bird entered, holding out a leg to allow Harry access to the roll of parchment that was tied there. Thrill filled his heart. _Maybe it's from Orchid!_ Harry read:

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry you have to hear this from me. Orchid was found dead in her bed today. As soon as I know more, I will owl you._

_Your Friend, _

_Neville_

Harry wanted to think this was a trick or a joke, but he recognized Neville's handwriting, and he knew Neville would never play a trick on him like that. Still, maybe Neville thought she had died, but she really hadn't. It didn't make sense. Maybe she was faking. How could a healthy 16 year-old girl just die in her sleep? In any case, waiting here was no longer an option. His moods were swinging from despair to curiosity and his body heaved, unable to handle the stress. He put on his invisibility cloak and stepped into the fire. "Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

Harry stepped silently out of the fire, and he saw that all the beds were empty. _Thank God. She isn't really dead. How could I have believed that? _He heard voices in Madam Pomfrey's office, and so he sneaked nearer to hear them.

"No, you did wonderfully, Poppy. It must have been very difficult to meet the girl's parents."

"Yes, Headmaster, and I still can't think how it happened. There wasn't a mark on her. You don't think she poisoned herself, do you? I mean, after her cousin died that way?"

"No, she had much more to live for. It is beyond my understanding as well. I will be going to Malfoy Manor myself later for the funerals."

Harry did not want to hear anymore. If Dumbledore didn't know about it, then this was _not _part of the plan. Harry rushed to the dungeons, bumping several people as he went. They looked around in surprise, unable to see who had collided with them. He entered to potions storeroom and selected the Venomina poison, which Snape had told them in sixth year was the quickest acting, although it was horribly painful. He walked right into Snape's office, not even looking to see if it was empty, and grabbed the floo powder. Swirling through the green flames, burning inside with unbearable anguish, he stepped out of the fireplace and into Lucius Malfoy's study.

Harry could hear Lucius talking to another man in the adjoining room. He fearlessly entered, though they did not hear him. The two men looked very much alike and Harry thought to himself, "He must be my Father-in-law." They were discussing him, and how to find and kill him, seeming to think he was responsible for Orchid's death as well. Lucius was a fugitive, but Harry was not at all surprised to find out that he had been hiding at home all the while. Their talk did not disturb him whatsoever. In fact, he felt as if he were dead already. The sound of women sobbing was coming from downstairs, and Harry followed it. He found Narcissa and a dark-haired lady in the kitchen, drinking wine and crying, Apparently they were unable to speak any more themselves.

Harry moved throughout the huge house, and came into a large hall. The walls were decorated with the heads of wild beasts and arrangements of the swords and daggers that had slain them. At the far end, two caskets were placed. He ran ahead, and coming to Orchid's side, kissed her pallid checks. He sat beside her casket on the platform and took off his cloak. Unscrewing the cap with shaking hands, he downed the entire contents of the bottle, although a drop would have been sufficient. Torment far above that of Voldemort's Cruciatus curse spread from his throat to his fingernails and down into his heels in less than a second. He is body shook and twisted as his skull filled with the pain. Every vessel in his body was exploding, and hot death filled him as his blood drowned the burning fire inside. He slumped down in a heap, still clutching the empty vial.

When Orchid awoke only 20 minutes later, she was relieved to find the room empty, and a fireplace just beside her. She started to climb down when she felt a warm hand holding fast to the lip of the casket. Turing the body over she saw it was Harry. "Harry! What are you doing here? Wake up! Let's go!" she whispered. When Harry didn't move, she shook him a little, and the glass vial dropped to the ground with a ring. She lowered herself from the platform and picked up the little bottle. Venomina. _Harry! What did you do!?_

Harry's body, still warm and soft, was limp, and though she took it in turns to kiss hem tenderly and shake him violently, he did not respond. She examined the bottle again. Empty! Why didn't you leave any for me, Harry! She kissed his lips, hoping to taste the bitter poison on them, but only came upon a droplet of blood in the corner of his mouth. Her heart beat faster as she spotted the weapons on the wall. Anything to release her from this torment, to take her back to Harry...

Orchid took a long bejeweled dagger from the wall, and lying beside her husband, she impaled her soft chest with the dull blade. As darkness covered her eyes, she smiled and embraced her true love for the rest of eternity.

Chapter 10- part two, version two- Happily Ever After.

Harry rushed to open the door when he heard Lupin calling from outside. They sat at the kitchen table and ate the pizza Lupin had brought along. Harry hadn't even though of eating all day, but now realized he was really very hungry.

"Dumbledore told me about Ron. I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's..."

"I know. It's not okay. I can't believe everything that has happened since I saw you at the burrow four days ago. Listen, Dumbledore helped Orchid fake her own death with a sleeping potion. It will wear off around 10 o'clock. He still isn't sure how everything will work out, but he told me to give you this." Lupin handed him a sack of muggle money, a key, and a map. "You have to take Orchid and go to the countryside. Go as muggles. If you use magic, it will be easier for Lucius and the Death Eaters to find you. Dumbledore has a cottage in Wales. It's marked on the map, and that's the key. He will contact you there. He said that the heart-binding charm you performed will help you now, give you good luck. You're _married_, Harry! I can't believe it."

"Will you be here when Orchid arrives? I want you to meet her."

"I'm afraid not. Tomorrow's full moon, and I have to go home and get ready. If I can, I'll visit you in Wales. I'll have to check with Dumbledore."

A tear glided down Harry's cheek, and he did not bother to wipe it away. "I didn't want it to happen this way... I just wanted to stop Draco and Ron from fighting, but I was too late. I'm so happy to have Orchid, and that makes me feel even more guilty, how can I be so happy when my best mate's in St. Mungo's? And now Malfoy's dead, and I can't even stay here. How is all this happening?"

"Dumbledore said that this is all happening for a reason; he didn't seem surprised by any of it. In fact, it's like he expected you to find Orchid. True love is a rare gift, you know. This has to be fate. We will just have to wait and see what destiny has in store for you." Lupin embraced Harry to his chest, and patted his back firmly.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Yes, I hope so too. Good luck."

As Lupin left, a brown owl flew inside. Harry took the parchment from its leg and read it.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry you have to hear this from me. Orchid was found dead in her bed today. As soon as I know more, I will owl you._

_Your Friend, _

_Neville_

Harry laughed a bit, and then cried again, wondering if he'd ever see his friends again. He was glad Lupin had gone, because now the tears wouldn't stop. Sadness, fear, and hope competed for his attention, and the tears that fell were hot on Harry's cheeks. He felt some relief after he'd wept, and he thought of the task ahead of him.

At a quarter of ten, Harry went back down to the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the fireplace. Sure enough, green flames rose there only a few minutes later, and Orchid stepped out, wand in hand.

"Orchid!" They embraced at once and didn't speak for some time. "Come upstairs; I'll tell you what we have to do." They did not notice the green flames reappear in the grate as they left the room.

Upstairs, Harry explained that they were going as muggles and she'd need different clothes. She conjured some jeans and black sweater, and then stripped seductively down to her underclothes. Harry didn't mind if they were delayed a few minutes; he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. He walked up to Orchid and put his hands on her bare waist. He kissed her ear, then her neck. As the trail of kisses reached her breasts, he dropped to his knees and continued. He was starting to remove her panties when a cruel voice sounded behind him; "_Stupefy_!"

Red light zoomed over his head and Orchid fell to the ground like a felled tree. Harry spun around to see Lucius Malfoy in the doorway. "What are you doing here!" Harry screamed. In shock, he fumbled for his wand. With a flick he moved Orchid's robes to cover her on the floor. He turned back just as Lucius pointed his wand at him.

"_Ava_-"

"_Silencio!" _Harry shouted, and then, _"Petrificus totalus!"_

Malfoy's arms and legs stiffened and he fell to the side with a crash. Harry turned to Orchid and muttered, "_Ennervate." _ Orchid sat up, terrified. "Here, get dressed, Orchid, we have to go before he can get up!" said Harry, tossing her the muggle clothes. They vanished in mid-air.

"No, that won't be necessary, Potter. I think she looks lovely just like this." Voldemort was stepping into the room, laughing coldly, a look of triumph on his face. "I bet she's an excellent dancer, don't you, Harry? Let's find out. _Imperio!_" Orchid started to move, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Her dancing became more and more erotic, suggestive. She was fondling her breasts while Voldemort laughed shamelessly. Harry's heart burned with rage.

"Stop it!" He shouted, and to his amazement, and Voldemort's, Orchid stopped. It worked.

"I thought you would _like_ that, Potter. Oh, well, if you're done playing then we might as well get to business. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry leapt in front of Orchid, taking the green jet that was flying towards her squarely on his chest as he said "Orchid, I love you!". He expected to die then, but he didn't. He and Orchid were thrown to the wall, and when he looked back, Voldemort was on the ground beside Malfoy. Harry put Orchid's robes back around her and went, wand raised, to investigate. Voldemort's face was contorted in anger, but he was not breathing. He did not disappear like he had when Harry was a baby, but he was dead. Malfoy stirred a little, and Harry grabbed a brass candlestick from the table beside him and cracked it over Lucius's head.

Dumbledore rushed into the room. "Harry! Orchid! Where is he?" Harry pointed to the ground before him. Dumbledore prodded Voldemort's body with his wand. "I would not have believed it was possible if I didn't see it my self. I followed Lucius from his manor, and I saw Voldemort going into the fire behind him. Harry, he's gone forever now. Your love, fortified by the charm, killed him."

Orchid ran to Harry and embraced him, crying silently. When she looked up, she inhaled sharply. "Your scar is gone!" Harry felt his forehead, and found that she was right.

"Really? So it is!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "It seems that the mark that connected you to Voldemort has disappeared, now that the connection itself is gone. Let us go back to the castle. We have nothing more to fear."

Harry was pardoned at once by the Minister of magic for Draco's death. He and Orchid moved into a room on the ground floor of the castle for the remainder of the year. By Halloween, Ron was back at school. Harry had everything he ever had wanted. After graduation, Harry bought a house in Hogsmeade and took up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He and Orchid commuted daily to the castle together while she finished her seventh year. The following fall, their first child was born. They named her Lily.

1.

tithi is a Sanskrit astron﹯cal term which refers to the lunar day. The Vedic calendar is based upon lunar days, which can last much more or much less than 24 hours, and can begin or end at any time of day.


End file.
